


We're just two boys in love, what's so bad?

by Syd_knee420



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bad Flirting, Eddie Kaspbrak Flirts, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Trans Richie Tozier, VIOLENTLY PROJECTS ONTO RICHIE, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, also yes every flirt/pick up line said are the ones based off of a convo with my GF, i think, its reddie, not too important but just wanted to say it, richie and eddie are like, these bitches gay, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syd_knee420/pseuds/Syd_knee420
Summary: Eddie is tired, Richie is tired, gay, and searching up flirty things to tell your S/O. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	We're just two boys in love, what's so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, ya'll ready for gay fluff and crack?

_Eddie Kaspbrak was living a good life, he had gotten away from his overbearing mother with the help of Richie, which was great on its own, but then while at the Tozier resident, Richie confessed to Eddie about his crush on him that he's had._

\---

_"Heya, um, Eds?" The long and gangly 16-year-old Richie stammered out to Eddie, who was laying on Richie's bed._

_Eddie looked over and furrowed his eyebrows. "One, don't call me that-" Richie awkwardly chuckled at that, and Eddie raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as Richie seemed... more serious than usual. "Secondly, what's up 'Chee?"_

_Eddie could've sworn he saw Richie's cheeks go red, and Eddie's heart skipped a beat. Did Richie really like him back? Heh, as if..._

_"A-Alright, well uh, how do you I say this, um..." Richie paused for a second. "Goddamn, I sound like Bill..." Richie muttered as Eddie let out a small giggle._

_Did Richie's whole face go red??_

_"Okay- so!" Richie exclaimed, seemingly back to his normal self._

_"So, when we first met, when we were... 8 or so, I always liked you, I thought you were really cute-" Eddie's face became just as red as Richie's, Richie giving a toothy grin. "And ya know what? I still think my dearest Eds is adorable!"_

_Eddie's confused expression turned to a pout. "I said don't call me th- H-Hey! Stop That!" Eddie exclaimed once Richie began to pinch his cheeks and repeatedly called him cute, Eddie then playfully shoved Richie away._

_"Haha!" Richie laughed, then clearing his throat. "Aight, I'm actually gonna say it now..."_

_Richie cleared his throat as Eddie leaned in to listen._

_"Well, what I'm basically saying is... I like you, Eds, like, a lot." Richie stammered out as Eddie sat there, mouth agape._

_"Like as in... Crushing on you, in love with you." Richie muttered out, just loud enough for Eddie to hear._

_Eddie's mouth was opened wide and in a circle, seemingly in shock. 'He... He likes me that way? I really thought he just liked me as a friend...' Eddie just sat there silently in shock as Richie pushed up his glasses and looked away._

_"Shit- I probably ruined our friendship, you probably hate me now fuckfuckfuck-" Richie cursed under his breath as he went to exit his bedroom, this snapped Eddie back into reality._

_"Wait, Rich!" Eddie called out as he got up, walking towards Richie, putting a hand on his shoulder. Richie turned around with a look of confusion and mild upsetness._

_"Y..Yeah, Eds?" Richie mumbled, looking down._

_"Well, first of all," Eddie went on, Richie looked up, expecting the usual 'Not my name' , but instead..._

_Eddie closed his eyes and.. kissed Richie. Right on the lips._

_Richie was shocked at first, standing completely still, but he quickly got into the kiss, bringing Eddie in for a hug._

_The kiss soon ended as the boys pulled away, both of them awkwardly grinning and laughing._

_"Holy shit! Wasn't expecting that from Mr. 'Kissing spreads so many germs'!!" Richie blurted out, laughing. Eddie soon joined in._

_"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie giggled out, and Richie trying to cover up his red face. "But um... Yeah, I.. always had a crush on you, ever since we were kids, hehe.." Eddie confessed, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Well damn, Eds.." Richie smiled wide. "Does this mean we're.. together? Like, boyfriends?" Richie asked, looking pretty nervous._

_Eddie smiled just as wide "I guess we are." Eddie replied, feeling content for the first time in a while as Richie leaned in for a second kiss._

_\---_

Eddie smiled as he remembered that memory, and then let out a yawn. "Jeez, what time is it..?" Eddie groaned as he strained his neck to read the clock on the wall. "Almost midnight? Damn- Aight, i'm gonna head to bed now, you should come soo-" Eddie was cut of by Richie, who was grinning at his phone.

"Hey Eds, call me Shrek because i'm head _ogre_ for you." Richie said in a 'little shit' tone, winking at Eddie who became extremely flustered.

"I- oh my god, that was- that was-" Eddie stammered out, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"You must be an important passage in textbook, because seeing you is the highlight of my day!" Richie exclaimed as Eddie covered his face, yet laughing and smiling.

"This is amazing...!" Eddie mumbled, making some incoherent noises after that.

Richie made a exaggerated kissy face at Eddie, then looked at his phone once again. "Hey, do you work at starbucks? Because I like you a whooooole _latte_." 

"Oh dear god- I love you so much.." Eddie laughed out, sitting back down on the couch next to Richie.

"I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti~" Richie cheekily smiled as he kissed Eddie's cheek, right on the scar given to him by Henry Bowers. "But hey, random question!"

"Hm? What is it, my dearest Trashmouth?" Eddie responded, giving Richie a kiss on the nose.

"Is it hard being that cute?" Richie asked, giving his signature 'dopey romantic' look as Eddie's whole face turned beet red.

"B-Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie frantically stuttered out, looking away. "I'm not cute!" Eddie yelled as Richie laughed loudly.

"Hey, Hey-" Richie said, getting Eddie's attention. "If you were a triangle, you'd be an _acute_ one." Richie heard a muffled 'Oh my god' from Eddie before Eddie looked up to face Richie.

"Have you been covered in bees recently? I just assumed, because you look sweeter than honey-" Eddie giggled out, seemingly cringing at himself. Richie however, felt his face heat up as Eddie giggled again at the sight.

"Well, Edward Spaghedward, are you a time traveller? 'Cause I see you in my future!" Richie exclaimed, winking once again at Eddie, who seemed to be getting slightly loopy from the lack of sleep.

"Hey, ya live in a museum? Because you are one work of art!" Richie growled in some weird yet strangely nice way to Eddie.

"Eww, don't say it like that!" Eddie pretty much bursted out laughing after that, but calmed down pretty quickly. "Hey, so if you were a fruit, you'd be a cutie." Eddie quickly said.

"Well! Uh- if _you_ were a fruit," Richie cleared his throat. "You'd be a banana, because I find you _a-peeling_!" Richie chuckled out, making Eddie stammer out something that Richie couldn't quite make out.

"Rich, are you a charger? 'Cause i'm dying without you." Eddie uttered out, once again seemingly cringing. 

"My god, Eds-" Richie was laughing, and was super flustered.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." Eddie grinned, looking romantically into Richie's eyes- whatever that means.

"I- uh-" Richie seemed at a lost of words for a second, then snapping back to his normal trashmouth self. "Do you like raisins? If so, how about a date?" Richie asked, incredibly smugly.  
"Oh damn, how about Saturday night? Neither of us have work?" Eddie smiled, kissing Richie on the cheek, who didn't seem to expect this.

"And is there an airport nearby? Or is that just my heart taking off to find you?" Eddie quickly said.

"That's good, man- real good!" Richie yelled, probably waking up their poor neighbors. "Hope you know CPR, you're taking my breath away~" Richie whispered into Eddie's ears, who smirked and playfully pushed him away.

"Oh, and if beauty was time.. You'd be eternity." Richie whispered to him once again, which prompted Eddie to almost fall over with how flustered he was.

"And when i'm around you, I can't think straaaaaaight~" Richie dragged on, with Eddie shaking his head in gay embarrassment .

"And hey, kiss me if i'm wrong, but is your name Sam?" Richie said, leaning into Eddie's shoulder as he scoffed.

"Well, I mean..." Eddie gently adjusted Richie's head to be able to kiss Richie on the lips.

"Aww, you're the best Edsssssssssss~" Richie mumbled, clearly getting affected by sleep deprivation.

"Tch, nooo, you're the best. 'Chee. Now c'mon, you can't sleep like this man." Eddie chuckled, yawning as he gently pulled Richie up to walk him to their room, both of them giddy and smiley.


End file.
